Talk:Butcher (Borderlands)
Variations Contribution by 82.47.202.43 moved from main page This weapon has also been found with a x2 blast effect and recoil reduction, but no zoom and slightly lower accuracy and damage as the blast butcher Zuriga 04:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) 7 Magazine Version Found. Stats are as follows. Damage 73x3 Accuracy 65.0 Fire Rate 9.1 Magazine 7 Level 3 Corrosion +23% Reload Speed +500% Burst Fire Count Worth 654,088. 21:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Incognito :A 7 magazine Butcher is uncommon but can be found, just as most (non-S&S) assault shotguns can have a 5 or 7 magazine. Wannas 12:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Rarity? Is it a random drop, or post=PT2, etc.? The Flying Fenrakk 12:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 82.47.202.43 :As with all orange rarity guns, you can get it at any point in any playthrough. -- 12:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : :It has the same problem as the Hyperion Reaper, as it has a higher rarity level than most other legendaries.PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 00:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait, so your saying the Butcher's as rare as the Reaper; or that it's just harder to find than most guns? McRedidyred 00:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The butcher is the rarest of the assault shotguns, but I don't think it's as rare as the reaper. Also, I'm unsure if that previous poster was referring to rarity level in the technical sense. Maybe he just means in plain English sense of "less often seen". Technically, the rarity level of the weapon would be similar to other orange weapons. The title grants +50 rarity and add in the other parts for a final rarity of somewhere between 53 and 80-ish. Logisim 02:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ohhhhhhh, thanks. Very clear. So it is a really rare (less common) legendary much like the Reaper, but not as rare. McRedidyred 22:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Projectile count? If every version of this gun has "number x 3" damage, then shouldn't the fact that it shoots only three bullets be put on its page/the Shotguns page? -- 12:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I guess so, as long as we know projectile count can't be more. Steel crab 16:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Saving? provides a 50% chance to save ammo? - moved from article 01:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) - moved from article :Just so no one flicking through here gets confused, I'm 99% sure whoever posted that just had Phoenix active at the time. Different prefixes? Found a butcher while running through crawmerax, here's the name and full stats: SG10W RED BUTCHER (level 58 req.) -dam: 125x3 -acc: 62.2 -rof: 9.2 -mag count: 5 11% recoil reduction, 500% burst fire, +35% accuracy, and +86% fire rate I feel pretty confident that this is a legit butcher, but it never hurts getting some solid confirmation one way or the other. AZS Boggs 22:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :stats are WNL (within normal limits). red is an hyperion prefix. if it was made it was made right. i would have made it liquid for laughs (and ramped it up to 61). why do you ask? group hunting? 05:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, the color (lighter shade of orange) and everything seems right on it, I just noticed that nobody else had run into or posted a butcher with that prefix, so I thought I would add it both to show more variation and confirm this gun's legitimacy. AZS Boggs 14:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Red is a somewhat rare prefix, as it is attached to Hyperion's .W material. However it's low priority means it's overwritten by almost any other prefix that spawns (like Angry or Spiked). SPIKED BUTCHER Found a ZPR10 Spiked Butcher in the Armory Dam 148x3, Acc 58.8, FR 9.4, Ammo 5 +26% Recoil Reduction, +29% Accuracy, 500% Burst Fire Count No mention of it on the card, but it does have the melee bonus. Attacks with the butt and all that goodness. Chuck 02:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Found one with 168x3 damage, 53.3 acc, 7.9 rof, 4.0 zoom, 70% recoil reduction, 35% percent reload speed. Has anyone ever seen one with higher damge? Most of the ones I find are awful, like in the 80x3 range.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) /sigh i dont know how effective this gun really can be, a lvl 60 erq version on main page is only 93x3 dmg frankly i got shottys doing tht damage at lvl 20, however i think the shotgnu on main page should be pic changed, frankly one in..idk...english? lol, no offense to people who can read what it sais but frankly at least offer a second pic showing one in english.Toolazytomakeaaccount 03:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :frankly if there were more language versions uploaded here in would use at least one from each language. in this case i used the french one because it is the only item card in the proper format, others have edges or are photographs of a television. if i find one soon i will change it, otherwise its up to y'all. 04:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The tragedy of the Spiked Butcher is that its melee damage bonus is broken, just like that of all other Spiked assault shotguns. All you get is the animation without any of the bonus-damage goodness. Dämmerung 00:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Fire Rate I notice the maximum fire rate listed on this page is 9.1, but I found one that fires at a rate of 9.4... I know it's not modded as I was playing offline single player when I found it in a silver crate, but I decided to mention this here. ZX Raging Butcher Level Requirement: 48 Damage: 90x3 Accuracy: 58.8 Fire Rate: 9.4 Ahhh... Fresh meat! +50% Recoil Reduction +29% Accuracy +500% Burst Fire Count 5 round capacity Just thought I'd mention this here... I don't even actually LIKE this gun, it uses way too much ammo without doing enough damage. So I'll hold onto my 204x12 Matador... :The highest one now is 10.3; the .W material and Angry prefix raise the firerate. Butchers with the ZX or ZPR body types lacking either of these will have the highest 'natural' firearate of 9.1. : :The fastest legitimate fire rate for a Hyperion Butcher is 10.2. Here is the code and the link for it in GearCalc: :http://blmodding.wikidot.com/gear-calculator :::gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_AssaultShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_assault_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_assault_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip3b gd_weap_assault_shotgun.mag.mag3a gd_weap_assault_shotgun.Barrel.barrel4_Hyperion_Butcher gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_assault_shotgun.acc.acc2_Raging gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_2 gd_weap_assault_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Reload1_Angry gd_weap_assault_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Butcher PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 00:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) A viable weapon if used wisely Did a run through Road's End. It works fairly well against drifters, esp. if you get under them. Makes destroying those small critical zones very easy. I'm not ready to give up on any shotgun that goes full auto, so I will continue to explore other tactics for the Butcher. Cheers. If you have ammo regen (or if ammo isn't an issue for you for some reason) you could think of it as a 15-pellet spray with moderate accuracy and a slow firerate. 9/5 Phoenix, +magazine size or +reload speed could also help. Still looking for one for my Commando, just to see how fast I can get it :D Wannas 12:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Butcher drop from Craw if possible plz add this to the table. ty Max payne278 01:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mine was the best one I've ever seen until that one. Nice find, kudos.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) level 65 painful butcher AFK inhumane 05:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC)AFK inhumane Efficiency against groups A pellet count has little impact on crowd control efficiency compared to fire rate. Especially with a more accurate gun, the pellets are too contained to hit and even then significantly damage large numbers of enemies. If you're being swarmed, they may be surrounding you; no matter how many pellets you shoot you can't fire sideways or behind you. If you shoot faster, you can knock out more targets faster and more efficiently. 22:55, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The Butcher is best thought of as a relatively slow-loading single-shot weapon with interesting elemental proc dynamics. It mixes well with melee (though not as well as it might, since the spiked accessory is dysfunctional on assault shotguns), Berserking, and Phase Blasts. Daemmerung 00:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) That only supports my point. 01:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ammo regen always helps. it is effective against bosses w/ appropriate element. corrosive tears thru lance. fire eats skags. shock eliminates guardians. explosive removes larva craw(crab) worms. 03:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : Elemental Butchers are indeed nice. With 5 shots, one of them's almost certainly going to proc. And if that proc is Corrosive, the remaining shots in the burst can benefit from any ongoing DoT, Hornet style. Of course, you do have to hit with that one shot per mag that you get. Daemmerung 03:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Corrosive is best left up to the Plague, I like my static Butcher though-- 03:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) There are other generic shotguns that are better at crowd control. Projectile Count > Fire rate when it comes to shotguns. Fire rate is all good and fine, but considering the butcher's damage is TERRIBLY low compared to a generic Matador/Shredder/Hunters shotgun, or an Atlas Hydra, it lacks the punch to be an effective crowd control gun. Having to expend multiple shots on a single enemy in a "zergling rush" scenario will never lead to sucess. It's better to have a wider spread, larger projectile count, and more power as opposed to a high fire rate with weaker shells. 14:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Since when did a U&D section ever warrant going to a talk page...? :since you invented the U&D section i believe. 22:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) more than two edits in one section or undo of an undo = talk page (or you are a troll) : :This user is a giant troll 04:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The Butcher is a disappointment IMO. While it could be considered a x15 projectile assault shotgun, one has to be holding the sight on the target thru the entire burst in order to make the shot count. Even with ammo regen and an Element the lower damage per projectile coupled with average accuracy and need to hold the target for the burst to be effective really limit it as a primary weapon. Also assault shotguns can not come with an Incendiary accessory. If you have a fire Butcher, it is modded. 06:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No offense to whoever wrote the general description on this article, but it was a total mess. The language was confusing, the grammar was off, and the "strategy" part was somewhat superfluous, as all it did was instruct players to "fire, take cover, fire, take cover" and that this process will have to be repeated for bigger creatures. Duh. I shortened it up and tried to clarify it some for the casual reader. I won't cry if someone wants to add the strategy back , but for pete's sake at least re-wrie it so it's clear and concise. Remember guys, big words are nice, but trying to force them in just makes for sloppiness. Pretend like you're writing a users manual for a table saw, not how Shakespeare would cook his eggs in the morning. 03:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't Retire I have this old Crimson Butcher I found in East Rust Commons for a reward for a mission (I think...). It's level is 42, but it does a little more than 100 damage. It shoots 7.5, so I think it sacrificed fire rate for damage; which is what I probably wanted. It's funny because even at this level (69) it still kills, it's not as good as my Matador but it's way cooler. It's easily my favorite assault shotgun because of the beast paint-job (shiny, blood red-ooooooh heh heh) and quick bursts which is scary for a shotgun. McRedidyred 00:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC)